Basilisk
Basilisk is a robot which competed in the second and third season of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It was created by a brand new team of fabricators from Alberta led by Lucas Sloan. Its main weapon is a flipping arm which could supposedly "strike three times faster than the blink of an eye" due to eight custom-manufactured twitch valves. Backing this up is a very powerful four-wheel drivetrain and a flamethrower. Basilisk is noteworthy for having a large amount of 3D-printed parts in order to have spares be manufactured quickly at an event. During the 2016 season, Basilisk had a different secondary weapon, a pneumatic spike firing through the flipper, the only weapon of this type in Season 2. During this season, Basilisk was also joined in the arena by AfterByte, a 10-pound flying drone equipped with a very unique weapon- Afterbyte could latch itself onto the top of another robot, and then use its drill weapon to penetrate the top armor. In the 2018 season, Basilisk underwent several changes, including strengthening the flipping arm, increasing the power of the drive system, and adding an onboard first-person camera. As these changes added extra weight to the robot, the pneumatic spear was removed and replaced with the current flamethrower, and AfterByte did not return for this season. Basilisk also sported a large number of decorative LEDs rimming the outer edges of the robot. Robot History BattleBots 2016 Season Basilisk was one of twelve robots which had to fight its way through the preliminary round in order to qualify for the main tournament. It drew Gemini and Blacksmith in its fight. It attacked Blacksmith straight away, but was unable to get underneath with its flipper, and took several hits from Blacksmith's hammer, which bent the aluminium flipping arm and disabled Basilisk's primary weapon. Basilisk seemed to have broken down due to this attack, and it stopped moving. Later in the match, Afterbyte flew low and ended up being attacked by Blacksmith, who broke the drone in one hit. Miraculously, Basilisk began moving again and attacked Blacksmith once again, but quickly slowed to a stop once more. At some point, Basilisk fired it's pneumatic spike at Blacksmith, and the tip of the spike broke off inside of Blacksmith. Basilisk did not move at all for the remainder of the match, and lost the match to Blacksmith. BattleBots 2018 Season Basilisk returned for the 2018 season, once again as a reserve. Their first match was a tag-team battle, and they were paired up with Double Dutch against newcomers Bale Spear and Parallax. In the end, Double Dutch and Basilisk were victorious. This fight was later used as part of a commercial for the film Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Basilisk's next fight was a rumble against newcomers Axe Backwards and Deviled Egg. Basilisk didn't do much in this fight, as it seemed to be having trouble driving. Eventually it stopped moving altogether, being the first one counted out. This was Basilisk's final Fight Night match, and it was not selected to move on to the round of sixteen. Basilisk wasn't done yet, as it also had a grudge match against hammerbot Chomp, as both teams had suffered from technical problems throughout the event and wanted another fight. As the fight began, Chomp began spewing fire as the two bots closed to the arena center, Basilisk spinning away. Basilisk seemed to slow down as Chomp closed in, landing a light blow with its hammer near Basilisk's rear. Chomp struck again, caving in part of Basilisk's flipper as Basilisk seemed to be nearly immobile. Chomp moved to Basilisk's rear, spraying fire all over it, and attacked with its hammer again. A loud crack could be heard followed by a hiss as Basilisk's compressed air vented from the robot. Finally Basilisk moved away, as Chomp self-righted. Chomp pursued Basilisk, spraying fire on its front before firing with its hammer. The hammer-blow missed, and Chomp landed on its front. It began trying to self-right, but its hammer became snagged on its rear "tail", pinning it in place. Basilisk backed away from the immobile Chomp and began to do victory spins. As Chomp was being counted out, Basilisk rammed into Chomp, but was unable to right it. After this, Basilisk moved in for another ram, but it didn't connect before the count-out finished, leaving Basilisk as the winner by knockout. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots with Drills Category:Clusterbots Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots armed with drones Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Battlebots ABC Season 2 Robots Category:Robots from Alberta Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Battlebots Season 8 competitors